Jewelpet: Currently on the Run
is a miniseries featured in ''Jewelpet Magical Change. These short animations appear at the end of each episode. This series is about Ruby being on the run from a secret society run by Labra, who seeks total unification of all beings in the entire world by force. The premise typically consists of Labra attempting to capture and convert Ruby to her society, though Ruby always gets away in the end. Episodes Episode 1 Labra, the mastermind of an organization, sees friendship as a meaningless thing and plots to recruit everyone into her organization, then fill the world with insidious things. Meanwhile, Ruby is relaxing on a hammock bed when suddenly she gets a warning message telling her to run. Sensing danger, a large mechanoid teddy bear appears before her and chases after Ruby. Ruby comes comes up on a bridge with a white line. Thinking she'll lose the robot across it, she quickly runs across the white line and tries informing the robot to walk on the white line. The robot tries following what Ruby did, causing her to worry. However, the robot fell through the bridge despite walking on the white line. Finally got away from the robot, Ruby goes back to sleep at her hammock. Episode 2 Ruby and Larimar are seen running from Labra. Labra tags Larimar and transforms her into her comrade. The two goes after Ruby next, but she continues to run away. Ruby then encounters a dead end and has nowhere else to go. As the two slowly creeps up to her, Ruby discovers a chalk and uses it to draw a door on the wall. She passes through the door no questions asked, much to Labra and Larimar's disbelief. So they cautiously opens up the chalk door to see what's on the other side. They find nothing but darkness, but then Ruby sneaks up behind and forces them through the door. Ruby closes and erases the chalk door then runs off, leaving Labra and Larimar trapped in the darkness. Episode 3 On her peddling car, Labra spots Ruby at a distance from up on a hill. Using her car, she rolls her way down the hills to capture Ruby. But when she turns around, Ruby fools her into thinking she's one of them using bean cakes as "glasses." Labra realizes she's been fooled as she continues rolling down the hill at high speed. Episode 4 Ruby is enjoying some lunch. Then from a long distance, Labra aims at Ruby with a rifle. '' Episode 5 Dish Ruby rolls around and encounters Labra, confronting her in a dishwasher robot. She quickly evades her through speed and heads into a nearby mall. Labra gives chase. Then the lights suddenly turn off, leaving Labra blinded. When the lights turn on, she discovers a whole room of Dish Rubys. Confused who is the real Dish Ruby, she starts thrashing the entire room, breaking them all wildly. Unaware, the real Dish Ruby is standing away from Labra, baffled as she watches Labra smash everything. Episode 6 Labra chases after Ruby in an oriental downtown. Ruby hides in a nearby house and Labra runs past it. After checking if she's gone, Ruby gets sidetracked by the smell of chanko and delightfully eats in. Then she sees a sumo ring in front of her. She decides to train herself to become strong to defeat Labra. While she is training, Labra is looking around and gets a whiff of the delicious food of the nearby house. Back inside, Ruby is now strong enough to defeat Labra. But then Labra is right before her eating chanko soup. Though surprised, Ruby plans on using her newfound training to defeat Labra, but suddenly she walks away unaware that she's Ruby, leaving her confused. Ruby then looks in at a nearby mirror and becomes shocked she is a fat giant. Episode 7 Ruby runs away from a mob of Labra's secret society agents. Ruby hides behind a tree and evades the lot. She runs in the opposite direction but encounters Larimar. Ruby attacks her with a harisen fan, causing the sunglasses to fall off from her and reverts her back to normal. Ruby continues running but encounters Garnet. Ruby attacks again, but Garnet blocks it and she tears up her fan. Ruby then uses a mirror to make her see her own reflection. Upon looking at herself, Garnet became disgusted at the style of the sunglasses she's wearing. Ruby tricks her into choosing a different eyewear from a box. As Garnet becomes occupied trying on different kinds of glasses, Ruby runs off. Episode 8 Ruby and Sango run from Labra through a warehouse area. The two make a turn and Labra encounters a giant block of cheesecake. Then suddenly, four corner poles emerge and Labra finds herself boxed in a small arena. Then, Sango reveals herself now appearing as a masked wrestler. She uses wrestling-style moves to take down Labra, subduing her. Prior to winning, however, Sango ends up transforming into Labra's ally because she technically touched her and ends up chasing Ruby, around the arena. Episode 9 As Ruby runs from Labra, she encounters a clock tower in the distance and heads inside, where she perches herself on the clock hoping Labra won't reach her from there. However, Labra persistently perches herself on the clock hands as well. But with Ruby on the minute hand and Labra on the hour hand, Ruby is far spread apart from her. However, as time passes, Ruby's clock hand is getting closer to Labra's hand and is about to get tagged. But she climbs on the tip of the hand out of Labra's reach and eludes capture. Now she decides to eat lunch while Labra fumes at her failure. Episode 10 Labra is riding on her companion and best friend: Angela. They both see Ruby and they chase after her. During the chase, Angela gets stuck between two tightly-spaced trees that Ruby just passed through. Angela plans on waiting it out until she becomes slim, but Labra says they do not have time for that. Ruby comes back and, Labra politely asks her to help get them unstuck. Nonchalantly, Ruby becomes eager to help them out and goes behind them and uses a plunger to pull them out the trees. She manages to dislodge them and Labra gets thrown with her sunglasses off. For a brief moment, she began to see the error of her ways for being helped by a friend, but prior to landing, her sunglasses comes back on and she reverts back to being an antagonistic agent. She jumps to capture Ruby but noticed that she's gone. Labra discovers that Ruby is now riding Angela (now without her sunglasses) and the two both ultimately escape. Episode 21 Labra is tuckered out from chasing Ruby, and a giant boulder from above the cliff squashes Labra whole. The polar bear cub then hears voices, which turns out to be Ruby. She wakes up and is surprised to see Ruby, Luna and Larimar cornering around her. Labra notices that her sunglasses and suit are gone, and she claims that she was dreaming it all, and was relieved. Larimar then brings out her Jewel Pod, and Ruby and Luna with theirs. Ruby gives one to Labra to check it out for herself, but then the screen shows a photo of Labra in her suit, scaring the bear cub. Labra then notices that her friends have been inside their Jewel Pods wearing the same suits Labra has, which turns out to not be a dream after all. The background then becomes blood red and switches to the quartet in their Jewel Pods, taunting the viewers. Trivia *The Jewel Watch toy contains a game based on the miniseries. Category:Anime Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:Spin-off Series